How the Dark Lord Came to Fall
by HeroinPhoenix
Summary: Harry's been captured by Voldemort, and no one knows where he is. Draco's around, but will he help? Or will he simply cater to his own selfish needs and leave Harry for dead?


**A/N: Hiya reader! I've got nothing to say here really, so I'm just going to thank everyone who's ever reviewed my fics. THANK YOU!! Thank you so much for all your support! Honestly, without that I wouldn't have been able to keep writing!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Warnings: Explicitness, male/male, **_**very**_** graphic. NC-17, you have been warned. Contains rape. HPB spoiler.**

**How the Dark Lord Came to Fall**

Rape, that's what Draco Malfoy was doing, or at least that's how this whole mess started. It had been painful at first, Harry wishing it would stop or increase to a blinding hurt that would numb him. He no longer saw it as rape anymore, because honestly he loved how much it hurt, the pain was real, he was real as long as Draco pounded mercilessly in and out of him. How did it happen, you ask? Well to tell you that, I'd have to go to the beginning, a couple months prior to this scene that you are witnessing.

It was the summer before Harry's seventh year at Hogwarts, and after Dumbledore's death, so you can imagine how chaotic things were for the Wizarding World. No one was allowed to go out alone, and no one was allowed to be out after sunset _period_! And seeing as things were frightening, everyone abided by the new rules, even mischievous people like the Weasley twins. Speaking of the Weasley twins, Potter was staying with the Weasleys at the Burrow for the summer. Well that wasn't going as well as the Order had hoped, for Harry was getting restless and he needed to go out. So they decided to let him go to Diagon Alley, with heavy protection of course. Lupin, Tonks, Mr. Weasley, and Shacklebolt accompanied Harry, Ron, and Hermione for an afternoon of shopping.

They went to Flourish and Blotts and they went to Madam Malkin's to get some new robes for the ever growing Ron, but somehow as everyone was preoccupied at the Magical Menagerie after Ron had accidentally provoked Crookshanks and a band of his old friends, Harry was able to wander off on his own, completely unsupervised. The boy walked along in the silent, nearly deserted alley, his footsteps patting on the cobblestone road. He wasn't paying any attention to where he was going, and soon he found himself in a rather dark and gloomy part of the alley, right where Diagon met Knockturn Alley. There was a store at the corner, and something in the window caught Harry's eye. He leaned in closer to get a better look at a pair of black leather gloves and for some reason he thought of Draco Malfoy.

Harry shook the thought out of his head and scoffed at himself inwardly. How could he think of the blond after what had happened at school? And yet, something urged Harry to go in and buy those gloves for Draco. The Golden Boy knew that he had a thing for Draco; he stopped fighting it about a year ago. At first he thought it was only an obsession, until the dreams started. And in those dreams Draco did _things_ to Harry, such amazing things.

Harry disappeared into the shop, thinking of Draco and trying not to get a hard on, but what Harry hadn't noticed was the figure lurking in the shadows watching his every move. The figure waited until Harry came out of the shop, a smile on his face as he held a parcel with Draco's name on it, walking in the direction of Knockturn Alley, too immersed in thought to realize that he was walking himself into dangerous grounds.

As Harry shoved the parcel into his robe pocked, he felt that someone was watching him, but he turned around only to find that he was still alone. He shrugged and went on walking, wondering where he was, for the place looked vaguely familiar, and _not_ in a good way. Harry gasped, realizing where he was and turning back to find his way to Diagon Alley, but before he could do so, a stunning spell hit him square in the chest, knocking him over, unconscious.

* * *

Harry opened his eyes tentatively, only to find himself in total darkness. Where was he? How did he end up here? He tried to get up, or move, but he couldn't. He was tied up in a chain, rather uncomfortably too. His throat was dry, and he couldn't talk. The sound of a rusty door alerted him to his left, and a bit of light flooded in from the torches outside. Harry's vision was slightly blurred, but that didn't keep him from recognizing Draco's platinum blond hair. The Slytherin Prince approached Harry, and the brunet's glasses were placed on his face again, which permitted him to glare at Draco.

'Now, now, Potter, no need for that. I wasn't the one who brought you here.' Harry said nothing and kept glaring holes into Draco's skull. The blond sighed and said, 'If you must know, it was Nott. I had nothing to do with it. But tell me, Potter, how did he manage to get you? He said that you were wandering around Knockturn Alley, but even you aren't _that_ stupid.'

When Harry said nothing and his glaring gaze faltered, Draco got the message and nodded. 'So you were alone. _How_ did that happen? I assume you had a lookout party with you?' Another silent glare from Harry. 'Potter, this is getting annoying, either talk or I _will_ assume that Nott has cut your tongue out.'

Harry huffed and said, 'What, Malfoy? Do you have any idea how uncomfortable I am at the moment? So just shove off, will you?!'

Draco tutted and said, 'My, Potter, aren't we overly cranky. Missed our nap, have we?' That only earned Draco a soft growl from Harry, but so what. Draco was going to entertain himself without Potter's help. The blond edged closer to Harry, and leaned in to whisper in Harry's ear. 'How about we have some fun, Potter? You up for it?' And he licked Harry's earlobe, sending shivers along the boy's spine. Sensing that, Draco smirked and sat in Harry's lap, putting his legs on either side of Harry, and grinding their hips together. In spite of himself, Harry moaned at the friction and felt his cock stiffen.

Draco put his hands on Harry's shoulders and nibbled on Harry's earlobe as the brunet asked, 'Wha-what are you doing?!'

Draco chuckled and said, 'Having a bit of fun with you. _Toying_ you, so to speak. I mean, c'mon, Potter, you're tied up! You think I won't take advantage of that?' Harry whimpered slightly, cursing himself for it as Draco ground their hips together again, this time making sure his lips brushed against Harry's for the fraction on a second. Harry gasped and Draco stopped, noticed Harry's raging hard on. He got up to leave, but leaned in to whisper one last thing in Harry's ear, 'Thanks for the gloves, _Harry_.' And the room was thrown into darkness once more, as Harry was left alone. He took a shuddering breath, wanting to cry, but whether it was because he was uncomfortable and scared, or because Draco had stopped and left him alone, Harry didn't know.

* * *

It's been hours since Harry's disappearance, and it was getting dark, _fast_. Every single Order member was out looking for Harry, but Ron and Hermione were sent home to, as Mr. Weasley put it, take care of Mrs. Weasley and keep her company. Of course the two teens argued and said that they wanted to look for Harry too, but they were forced to leave. Lupin said that he didn't need to worry about them too, Harry was enough. But after dark, everyone had to go home, and in the morning, the search resumed.

* * *

Harry was terrified. He was sure that he'd been in his cell, tied to a chair for over twenty-four hours, and yet no one had come to him since Draco the night before. His arms ached from the position they were in, and his legs were numb, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't move a muscle. The cell door opened again and Draco walked in with a tray of food in his hands. He put the tray on the floor and closed the door, casting some light with his wand, and then he bent down and untied Harry.

The-Boy-Who-Lived eyed Draco suspiciously as Draco untied the last piece of rope. 'You can use that toilet over there, I'll wait until you're done and then you'll eat.'

'Are you going to watch me?'

Draco shrugged. 'I'll turn my back if that makes you feel any better, Potter.'

Harry rolled his eyes, did his business, washed his hands, and turned his attention to Draco, who pointed at the food. Harry looked at it and wondered if it was poisoned, so he didn't eat. Draco snorted and said, 'I'm not trying to kill you, Potter. And to prove it, I'll eat some too.' That suited Harry and he ended up eating well after Draco had proven that the food was safe to eat. After that, Harry noticed that Draco was eyeing him oddly, and before his brain could register anything, Harry was shoved against a wall, with Draco's lips attached securely to Harry's.

Draco pulled away slightly and slammed Harry's head to the wall in order to weaken the boy and not have him fight Draco's attempts at him. Harry yelped and Draco took the chance by slipping his tongue into Harry's hot mouth. Harry did his best not to get aroused, but he couldn't help a moan that escaped his lips as Draco's tongue explored his mouth. Harry felt Draco smirk against his lips and that snapped him back to reality and he started fighting back. At that, Draco pulled his wand out and muttered a spell, and shackles bound Harry's arms to the wall. And then another spell that made all of Harry's clothes disappear, releasing his erect member. Harry gasped and started to panic, he knew where this was going and he couldn't stop it.

Draco's mouth left Harry's and started kissing a trail down Harry's neck, biting at the brunet's pulse point, drawing a groan from the slighter boy. Draco went further down, clamping his fingers to one of Harry's taut nipples, as his mouth secured itself around the other. Draco's tongue flecked at Harry's nipple, playfully, as the brunet started to writhe in the blond's hands. Draco sucked on the nipple as his fingers teased and squeezed the other, and then he bit down hard making Harry scream in pain.

Draco continued downwards, biting and liking at Harry, until he reached the boy's fully erect cock. 'Well Potter, it seems you like this, eh?' Harry said nothing, but glared at Draco. The blond smirked and licked the pre-come off of Harry's dick. Harry threw his head back in pleasure and Draco sucked on the head of Harry's cock slightly, as the boy started to buck his hips instinctively. Draco didn't like that, so he straightened and kissed Harry again, biting on his lower lip and teasing it.

'I bet you've never done this before, have you, Harry?' Harry shook his head, tears welling in eyes as he realized just how unprepared he was for this. He started to shake his head furiously, silently begging Draco to stop this, but Draco wouldn't back off, instead he lifted Harry's legs over his shoulders, as Harry's eyes peeled as wide as they would go without popping out, and started prodding Harry's entrance with his long, cold finger. Harry gasped and shuddered at the contact, and Draco added a couple of fingers to the first, but then as though rethinking his moves, he pulled his fingers out and Harry felt something _much_ larger thrust into him, as pain shot through his whole body, Harry gave a muted gasp of pain mingled with choked sobs.

Tears poured down Harry's cheeks as Draco started to thrust in and out of him, without giving Harry any time to adjust to the intrusion of the rather large cock fucking him. Harry shuddered and sobbed as Draco rammed him, bruising Harry's hips with his cold fingers, and soon Draco took hold of Harry's weeping penis and stroked it in time with his thrust, and Harry came into Draco's hand and over their stomachs, screaming Draco's name in a half sob. Draco felt Harry constrict and convulse around him, and so he came, biting down on Harry's neck, marking him for a while. Draco held Harry until their breathing steadied, and then he pulled out of Harry, cleaned himself up, and got dressed.

Before he left, he looked at Harry, spelled the shackles away and said, 'Clean yourself up, I'd rather find you clean tomorrow.' And Harry was left alone again, he slipped onto the floor, Draco's come trickling down Harry's thigh, mingled with blood, as Harry held his knees close and continued to sob. He was a kaleidoscope of emotions. He felt hurt and unwanted, and he couldn't stop himself from crying, and so he didn't try, but soon, he fell asleep where he lay, too exhausted to do anything.

* * *

You might be wondering why Draco had done that. If he had any lick of sense he would have known that Harry wanted him, and then he wouldn't have resorted to rape. But what you must know is that Draco _didn't_ have a lick of sense. He thought that Harry hated and despised him, and what he wanted more than anything in the world was for Harry to love him, as much as he, Draco, loved Harry. Yes, you read me right, Draco _loved_ Harry with all his heart, and he thought that maybe if he forced himself on the boy, that maybe Harry would learn to love him. Twisted logic, no? But you have to be in Draco's head to understand him. As much as you have to be in Harry's head to understand the Boy Wonder too. For it wasn't rape anymore, what Draco was doing. For some reason out of Harry's control, the brunet grew accustomed to the pain and the roughness. In fact, he loved the pain of having Draco inside him, that was real, he felt _real_.

Again, if Draco had any lick of sense he would have known that Harry loved the pain, craved it even. Sometimes when Draco decided to leave Harry alone for a few nights, Harry would wake up in a cold sweat, desperately wanting to feel that presence in him again. When Draco was fucking him, he wasn't alone. The pain meant that he wasn't alone, and that was good. It hurt, every time, it hurt, but what hurt even more was the emptiness that Harry felt after Draco's warm body left his, and Harry was alone in the cold cell again, and he'd cry himself to sleep. Pain was a feeling, much better than the numbness he felt in the dead of night, but the pain never lasted, it always stopped as Draco felt the need to make Harry come every time. True, he usually prolonged it by holding Harry's cock at the base, but the end was the same, Harry would come.

But right now, where you first came in, Harry was coming to a realization, he belonged to Draco, and that was exactly what he wanted. Draco's fingers burned as they ghosted across Harry's skin, Draco's lips left burning marks all over Harry's torso and in the end, Harry wrapped his legs around Draco's waist, bringing the blond closer to him, beeper inside him. The brunet shuddered violently as he came, screaming Draco's name, and he started to sob again, knowing that Draco would soon leave him, and that's what happened. Draco came, got cleaned up, dressed, and left. Harry marveled at how much pain and pleasure were similar that they could mix so well together, as he closed his eyes and drifted off into a convulsive sleep.

Draco left, as always wondering whether he was doing the right thing or not, coming to the same conclusion every time. It was the only way. How else was he supposed to make Harry love him? Well he could have tried honesty, right? No, no, no, Harry would have laughed at him. He would have mocked him, and if you know Draco Malfoy, then you know how much he hated being mocked, and many students suffered for it at Hogwarts, mainly Harry and his friends. But that was a long time ago, now Draco had The-Boy-Who-Lived, and he would break him if he had to.

But why did Harry _still_ cry? That was the question that Draco pondered as sleep washed over him that night, but he had no answer in mind, but he was determined to find one.

* * *

The next day was quiet and normal. There were no raids or fights between the Dark and the Light, but that was to be expected with everyone looking for the missing Potter boy. Draco spent the whole day brushing up on his dark curses and whatnot, and until he had dinner with his father, it had been a fairly nice day. They had _that_ argument again. Lucius accused Draco and Draco gave him the usual indignant response of "I had nothing to do with it, father!" But as always it escaladed to name calling and light cursing, which definitely made Draco's blood boil. He expected it to be a nice, quiet day, but no such luck. Now he was utterly fuming! He needed to vent, which was exactly what Harry was there for really. So as always, at the exact usual time, Draco stormed into Harry's cell and had his way with the seventeen-year-old.

As always, Harry started to cry even before Draco pulled out of him, which is what Draco did with an angry grunt. 'What the hell, Potter?!'

Harry barely stared at Draco through his watery eyes, as the shackles disappeared and he slipped to the cold, stone floor. He kept on sobbing as he asked, 'W-what?'

Draco sighed and crouched down to Harry's level. 'Harry, why are you crying?'

Harry looked up at Draco and he managed to say in an irritated manor, 'Because you've been _raping_ me, you bustard!'

Draco fought the urge to roll his eyes and replied, 'Well, we've been doing this for a while now, Potter. I should think you're either over the initial shock of it, or you've blocked everything out. And as I see, neither has happened, for you are _still_ crying as we speak. Why, Harry?' Draco coaxed and Harry simply shook his head as he wrapped his arms around himself. Draco felt his heart squeeze slightly and he actually held Harry and tried to sooth him.

'I-I'm crying be-because you're go-going to leave m-me!' Harry wailed and Draco tightened his hold on the boy.

'Shh, Harry, is that all?' he said with a soft smile. 'If you don't want me to leave, then I won't. It's as simple as that.'

Harry looked at Draco suspiciously, worried that Draco might be raising his hopes up just to let them crash and burn. Still, Harry wrapped his arms around Draco, holding him tight for the fear of being left alone again. Harry continued to sob until he finally got too tired to do that. Draco was tracing circles on Harry's back with one hand, while the other entangled in Harry's black mane. When Harry stopped crying Draco lifted the boy's chin and kissed him. It was the first time that Draco thought to kiss Harry like that. It was soft and slow at first, turned heated when Draco slipped his tongue into Harry's open mouth. They kissed for a while, eventually breaking away for air, and Harry's emerald eyes stared into Draco's silver ones.

'Why are you doing this?' Harry asked in a voice just above a whisper.

Draco furrowed his brows confusedly and said, 'Sorry?'

Harry shook his head impatiently. 'Why are you being nice all of a sudden?'

Draco sighed and pulled away, standing up. 'Er…well Harry, that's because I don't want you to cry. I love you.'

Harry's eyes peeled and for a second they were both quiet, and then Harry's eyes teared up again, so Draco wanted to hold him, but the brunet waved Draco away and stood up on his own. 'You _love_ me? You can't possibly _love_ me, Malfoy?'

'Why not? Is it so hard to believe that I could love at all?'

'No!' Harry shook his head. 'But you _raped_ me, and you've got me here in _captivity_, and…you're working for _Voldemort_!'

Draco held Harry by the shoulders and said, 'So? That has nothing to do with it?'

Harry snorted. 'Nothing to do with it?! Draco, he will kill me!'

'No he won't,' Draco said mater-of-factly, which made Harry raise an eyebrow. Draco went on saying, 'He can't kill you or _he_ will die too. You're the last Horcrux, Harry.'

Harry's eye peeled yet again and his knees went weak, but thankfully Draco noticed and sat Harry on the cot next to him. 'Yes, I know about the Horcruxes, I've already destroyed two myself.'

Harry wasn't getting any of this, his mind was reeling. How could this be? Why would Draco have destroyed any Horcruxes at all? Love? Could he truly love Harry? No, that wasn't possible, was it? But Harry was still here and if he didn't get out, he would die without anyone trying to kill him in the first place.

'I…no, you _can't_ love me…I'm trapped,' Harry said absentmindedly.

'Harry, I've tried to find a way to get you out of here, but I can't. Plus, how will you get rid of Voldemort?'

Harry looked up at Draco, very intently, and said, 'Why did you rape me then? You always made sure I come, but it was still rape, Draco.'

'I'm sorry.' Harry looked up and saw Draco gazing at the floor. The blond went on, 'I thought it was the only way.' He looked up, made eye contact with Harry and said, 'You would have laughed if I'd told you that I love you.'

'Am I laughing now?' Harry asked pointedly.

Draco cocked his head and said, 'No, but in my defense you're in a holding cell under my mercy.' Harry simply glared and said, 'I _don't_ believe you. You can't possibly love me.'

Draco rolled his eyes in frustration then he shouted, 'What on earth do I have to do for you to believe me?! I'll do anything, just name it!'

'Help me get out,' Harry said simply. Draco glared and felt like hitting Harry upside the head. Harry shrugged and said, 'Well you asked me how I was going to get rid of Voldemort. Easy, my friends have a spell that will destroy the Horcrux in me and then all I have to do is kill the snake. So I want you to go to the Order at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place and talk to them.'

Draco stared in horror with his mouth open. 'You want me to go to the Black estate so they can hex and curs me on sight! They'll kill me before I explain anything to them!'

Harry stood up and said fiercely, 'If you love me you will go!'

Draco's shoulders fell dejectedly and he said,' How will I make them trust me?'

'Show them how you destroyed the last Horcruxes.'

* * *

The rain was lashing at the windows of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. The weather wasn't letting up, and Hermione wasn't doing well, at the moment she was crying her eyes out in Ron's arms, while Harry was away the both of them had finally hooked up. And now Hermione was crying because Lupin had just returned from another search for Harry, with no results as you might have guessed. Ron patted her on the back, uttering soothing words to her, and then he said that everything would be all right.

'All right?! How is _anything_ going to be all right, Ronald? Harry's been missing for two months now! What if…what if he's-'

'No!' Ron cut in. 'He's not dead, Hermione, he's fine. Harry can't die; he's got so much left to do.'

Hermione shook her head and said, 'We have to look for him. We can't just stay here!'

The doorbell rang and Mrs. Black started shrieking as always. Ron and Hermione, being the closest to the door, ran to stop the woman and see who was stupid enough to ring the damn bloody bell. After Mrs. Black was back behind her curtain, Ron proceeded to open the door only to find a drenched Draco Malfoy standing at the threshold. Ron seemed to growl and he reached for his wand, but Draco raised his empty hands to show that he was unarmed.

'I've got news on Harry,' Draco announced bluntly. Hermione nodded and asked him in, leading him to the drawing room as the only other people around came down to see who was at the door. Both Mr. and Mrs. Weasley gasped as they saw Draco, as for Lupin he simply looked to Ron for an explanation, to which he only got a shrug. After everyone had settled into a seat, Hermione offered Draco something hot to drink, he took a cup of tea, thanking her, and he sipped.

Mrs. Weasley actually made a big deal of his wet clothes, but Draco thanked her and told her that he was fine. This was, after all, urgent. So Draco explained where Harry was, not giving away the location as Harry had instructed him. Who knows what danger the Order would be in then? And he explained to them how he was the one to destroy the last remaining Horcruxes. They all looked at Draco with skepticism and they decided to have a private talk, so they left Draco alone and went to the kitchen.

'Can we trust him?' asked Hermione.

'Of course not!' Ron replied. 'How can we? It's Draco-fucking-Malfoy!'

'Ron! Watch your tongue!'

'Sorry mum,' he said sheepishly.

Lupin hummed and said, 'If Harry trusts him, we might as well give the boy a chance. Let's see his memories of destroying the snake and diadem and then maybe, just maybe, we'll tell him of our plans.'

They all joined Draco in the drawing room again. He set his cup on the saucer and raised a slender eyebrow. 'So, care to take a chance with me?'

Lupin nodded and said, 'If you don't mind, we'd like to see those memories of yours.'

Draco cocked his head and said, 'That's what I'm here for, professor.'

Lupin brought out an old pensive and put it on the coffee table in front of Draco. Lupin then proceeded to extract the first memory from Draco's blond head, setting it into the pensive. Everyone leaned in to observe the scene that unfolded before them.

_Start of memory_

It was a younger Draco, about a year younger, it seemed. He was in an ornately decorated office. There were Christmas wreaths on the walls and door. The boy looked out the window; it was snowing. Draco looked around in the dark, spotting the object he was looking for and walking to it carefully. It was a dagger in a glass case. He silently tapped the case with his wand and it opened, not triggering the wards on it. He quickly pulled the dagger out and that was that.

The memory altered and showed that same younger Draco roaming the halls of Hogwarts, as though hiding from someone. He was in a hurry, climbing stairs, walking down corridors. He finally stopped on the seventh floor, at a stretch of bare wall. He paced three times, and a door appeared out of nowhere. Draco looked around one more time to make sure that he was alone, and sure enough he was. He grabbed the door handle and wrenched it open, going inside and closing the door behind him. The room was a little dark, but Draco knew where he was going. It seemed to be a cluttered room full of things that could very well belong in the lost and found box. He weaved his way through piles of unrecognizable things until he got to an old wardrobe. He opened it and reached inside only to pick up Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem. The blond settled it on the floor and looked at it for a while. What a shame he had to destroy it. Draco took the dagger out of his pocket, lifted it up above his head, and with one single move, lunged at the diadem cutting it in half and rendering it useless.

_End of memory_

Hermione furrowed her brows and said, 'How, Malfoy? Horcruxes aren't easily destroyed.'

He shrugged. 'I accidentally stumbled across the old diadem during sixth year, and when I went home for Christmas I stole my father's cursed dagger. It was a powerful curse and I'd hoped it would work.'

Ron narrowed his eyes and said, 'So you didn't know it would work?'

Draco sighed. 'No, Weasley, I _hoped_ it would, but I wasn't really sure. Thank Merlin it did though.'

'What about the snake?' asked Mrs. Weasley.

Lupin extracted the second of the two memories, and placed it in the pensive.

_Start of memory _

It was a quite evening, and the moon was half full, to Lupin's relief. It was a polished garden, full of flowers and trees. There were some people walking around, and Draco was one of them, so was Voldemort. As they walked, it was as though Draco was looking somewhere off to his right, but no one noticed as he was walking in the back. Nagini, the snake, was slithering along next to Voldemort, but then there was a rustle to where Draco had been looking. Voldemort stopped the procession and ordered Lucius Malfoy to go see what the noise was.

As the older Malfoy walked off, the snake decided to follow him for a bit of fun. Lucius looked over only to find an old Muggle man cutting the leaves off a tree. Malfoy shrugged and went back to his Dark Lord, while Nagini seemed intent on causing the Muggle harm. The old man spotted the great snake and screamed in fear, but he didn't flinch, instead he attacked the sake with his huge shears, cutting the snake's head off. The memory faded with a barely audible scream from Voldemort.

_End of memory _

'I had to put the old Muggle under the Imperius Curse, but it was worth it. The Horcruxes are all gone, except for one; Harry. And that's why I'm here. He said that you had a plan. I know you don't trust me, but I'm you're only means to Harry.'

They all nodded and Mr. Weasley said, 'Well it seems we have to let you in on our plans.'

They explained to Draco that Hermione had found a potion, in the forbidden section at Hogwarts, that can bring back the dead, provided the potion was administered a few minutes before death. She sat with Draco, showing him how to brew the potion and how he had to kill Harry, at which thought Draco shuddered saying that he couldn't do it. Until Mrs. Weasley asked him if he wanted Harry dead _period_.

After that, Mr. Weasley showed Draco how to use a simple Muggle gun, which Harry was supposed to use to kill Voldemort, but since Harry didn't get the chance to practice, Draco had to do it. Mrs. Weasley insisted that Draco stayed a few days, just until he got the hang of shooting a gun, and in spite of wanting to go back to Harry, Draco decided to stay.

The blond was left alone with a smiling Hermione, and Ron, who was _still_ glaring.

'I know you don't trust me, but what will make you trust me? Simply being here has insured Harry's trust for me, what about you two?' Draco asked.

Hermione shrugged. 'I don't know, Malfoy. Maybe if this all works out, then we might trust you.'

'Yeah,' Ron added. 'You do understand how big an undertaking this is, don't you, Malfoy?'

Draco nodded. 'Of course, and I will accomplish this, I swear.' Ron rolled his eyes and left the room, leaving Hermione with Draco. They sat in silence for the longest time, until Hermione decided to break the ice.

'Why are you doing this, Malfoy? And be hones, I will know if you lie to me,' she said threateningly.

Draco sighed and leaned back in his seat. 'Easy, Granger. I'm in love.' Draco expected a gasp or scream, but nothing came out of Hermione's mouth. He looked at her to see an understanding face looking back.

'I think I knew,' she stated, Draco looking surprised. 'It was the way you looked at Harry; I could see that you cared. I'm sorry.'

Draco furrowed his brows and said, 'What for?'

Hermione gave him a small smile and said, 'It must have been hard for you to fight with him all the time, to see how much he hated you.'

Draco nodded and retired to the room he was given, Hermione's words replaying in his head over and over. "To see how much he hated you."

* * *

It's been four days. Exactly four _long_, frustrating, lonely days since Draco had left. Harry was worried that maybe something wrong had happened to the Slytherin Prince, it was all he could think about. He didn't even think that maybe a Death Eater might try to hurt him while Draco was away. All he wanted now was to see Draco, fine and unharmed.

At the moment, Harry was laying on his cot, holding his knees close while he cried softly. He was lonely, so very lonely. It was dark and quiet and it was so awful in his head. He could still hear the screams of people at Hogwarts after the raid last year, and he could still see the vacant look in Dumbledore's eyes as he fell to his death. His head was a bad place to be during the silence of the cold night, and it was late again. Even if Draco managed to get back tonight, he wouldn't be able to see Harry.

Harry sighed, deciding to stop his tears and just go to sleep. As he curled under the thin sheets, the door to his cell creaked open. He feigned sleep, for fear it might be a Death Eater seeking some fun with him. A cold finger caressed Harry's exposed cheek and he _knew_ who it was. He opened his eyes, sitting bolt upright to look into Draco's silver eyes. Draco smiled and cupped Harry's cheek, bringing their lips together for a heated kiss. Draco's tongue slipped into Harry's mouth, as the brunet moaned. They broke apart and Draco sat next to Harry on the cot.

'It's all ready. I've can brew the potion, I've got the dagger, and the gun,' Draco said with a reassuring smile.

Harry sighed and said, 'I missed you.'

Draco pecked him on the lips and said, 'I missed you too.' He pulled away, got up and said, 'I'm sorry.'

Harry frowned and asked, 'What for?'

Draco shrugged. 'I know you hate me and I shouldn't force myself on you.'

Harry was taken aback by what Draco had just said. Hate him? Where would Draco have gotten such a ludicrous…oh, that's how. They were at each other's throats at Hogwarts. Harry smiled slightly and said, 'I don't hate you, Draco.'

Draco rolled his eyes and corrected, 'Fine, you've got a crush on me, happy?'

Harry shook his head. 'I don't hate you, but I don't have a crush on you either.'

Draco rolled his eyes again and said sarcastically, 'So you're indifferent. Thanks for catering to my feeling, Potter, I appreciate it.'

Harry grumbled in frustration and said, 'Draco, I didn't say that! Will you let me finish? I love you, Draco.'

Draco's eyes narrowed suspiciously and he started mumbling. 'No, you can't love me. Not after all I've done to you. I'm either dreaming or you're tricking me.'

'_Why_ would I do that?' Harry exclaimed.

Draco shrugged and threw his arms wide. 'How should I know? What I do know is that you can't possibly love _me_.'

Harry stared at the floor, thinking of some way to convince Draco. 'How can prove my love to you? You already fuck me, don't you?'

'Not because you want to.' Harry looked at Draco's blunt stare and didn't know what to say. It was true, he was raped and he couldn't do anything about it seeing as he was trapped in a cell with Draco, so Harry gave up and laid down in his cot.

After a very long silence Draco sighed and said, 'Marry me then.'

Harry sat up with wide eyes and just gapped at Draco. 'What?'

Draco smirked and repeated, 'Marry me, that's how you prove that you love me.'

Harry thought a moment and bit on his lower lip. Could he do it? He was of legal age and he did love Draco. Harry beamed and said, 'Yes, Draco, I'll marry you.'

Draco smiled and held Harry so tight; the brunet thought he'd break in two. They shared a romantic kiss and when they broke apart they started discussing their next step. Draco decided to bring in a wizard to marry them the next day; the hard part was to do all that in a short amount of time so as not to draw Voldemort's attention to what's happening, he was already suspicious with the night Draco spent with Harry, not to mention the past few night of Draco's disappearance. Draco would simply say that he wanted to blow off some extra steam and that's why he'd be in Harry's cell for a while longer than usual. The other hard part was finding a wizard at all. Where would Draco find a wizard who won't recognize Harry? That was almost impossible. Then again, they could pay that person a lot of money for his discretion.

'What if he thinks that Voldemort's willing to pay more to find out?' asked Harry reasonably.

Draco shook his head. 'No one would be that stupid. The Dark Lord would kill the man before listening to what he had to say.' Harry looked away, a little worried. Draco scooted over to Harry and held him, he raised Harry's chin so that their eyes met. 'Love, don't worry, I won't let anything go wrong. And after we're married, I'll owl the Order and tell them when we'll be going through with the plan.'

Harry nodded, figuring that Draco was probably right. It was hard not to worry, but the look in Draco's eyes just forced Harry to trust him and believe that everything would be fine.

* * *

The next night, Harry sat on his cot, wearing his old, worn jeans, and a threadbare shirt, waiting for Draco to get there. Draco was already a few minutes late, so Harry's thoughts raced. _Maybe Voldemort found him? Maybe he read Draco's mind? No, Draco knows _Legilimens_, he's fine!_ And as Harry started to pace around his cold cell, the door creaked open, admitting Draco and a hooded man wearing an almost _familiar_ cloak. Harry went to Draco and kissed him.

'Where have you been? I got scared that maybe-'

'No maybes,' Draco cut in with a smile. 'I'm fine and you're fine, that's all that matters now.'

Harry smiled, but that smile turned into a gape as the man threw down his hood. It was Lupin! Harry ran to his old friend and they hugged, when they pulled apart Lupin looked Harry over, inspecting every inch he could see to make sure that Harry was fine.

'I'm all right, I promise!' Harry said with a chuckle.

Lupin straightened and smiled. 'I'm thrilled to see you, Harry. You have no idea how worried we've been.'

Harry smiled and asked, 'Not that I'm not happy to see you, but why are you here? Now?'

Lupin shrugged and replied, 'Well, this young man here,' he gestured to Draco, 'asked me to marry you two. At first I was shocked, but I think it makes sense somehow. You two seem to be in love. I'm happy for you, Harry.' Lupin hugged Harry again then said, professionally, 'Now on to business. I take it we don't have much time.'

Draco and Harry stood in front of one another, holding hands as Lupin had instructed them. Apparently it was a must for a joining ceremony. Lupin burned some sort of herb, swirling the smoke around Harry's and Draco's hands, while incanting a Latin spell that neither teen could understand. They didn't exchange rings for fear of being discovered, but Draco promised Harry that they'd go ring shopping as soon as this whole mess was over.

'All right, to the vows. Do you, Draco, take Harry as your soul mate and companion, to love and honor till the day you die?'

'I do,' Draco replied with a smile, tightening his hold on Harry's hands.

Lupin looked at Harry and said, 'And do you, Harry, take Draco as your husband, your partner, your soul mate?'

Harry bit on his lower lip to try and stop the tears from blurring his eyes. He sniffled and said, 'Yes, I do.'

Lupin smiled and said, 'I pronounce you two joined! You may kiss.'

Draco gave Harry his signature smirk and pulled Harry close for a soft kiss. After that, Lupin congratulated Harry with a warm hug, and Draco showed Lupin back out of Voldemort's fortress.

Harry sat in the darkness, hoping that Draco would come back. He knew that they had already used up their time for the day, but he thought that maybe Draco would try to stay longer this time. A while passed and Harry was starting to think that Draco had left, so he got up and headed for the sink to wash his face. He took the rough towel he was given and dried his face, and as he turned around, Draco came back in with a smirk on his face.

'Hey.'

Harry smiled and threw the towel away. 'I thought you'd left,' he said with a relieved tone in his voice.

Draco held Harry by the waist and said, 'And miss the most important part of getting married? Now, Harry, I thought you knew me better than that.' He winked at Harry and kissed him softly, teasing the brunet's lower lip with his teeth. Harry suddenly pulled away and looked at Draco with his emerald eyes.

'Draco, do you really love me?' Harry asked with such a vulnerable voice that Draco just had to hold him again. Draco rocked them both slowly and he said, 'Of course I do, Harry. How can I not? You're perfect.' Harry looked at Draco with watery eyes and asked, 'Will you make love to me, the why you always do?'

Draco furrowed his brows questioningly. Like always? Did Harry mean what Draco thought he meant? 'Harry, you mean,' Draco didn't finish his phrase, but instead pointed towards the shackles he'd been using with Harry for the past two months. Harry nodded to Draco and kissed him again, and that was all Draco needed to comply with Harry's needs.

Draco pushed Harry towards the wall, shoving him against it harshly. Harry, who wasn't expecting that, gasped as he collided with the hard wall. Draco shackled Harry's wrists to the wall without magic for a change. Both boys looked at each other, making eye contact. Harry could see lust clouding Draco's silver eyes and he knew nothing would stop the blond from getting what he wanted. Draco devoured Harry's lips, licking and biting, making sure to get to every inch of Harry's mouth.

The brunet whimpered as Draco's lips parted his, moving south. With a wave of his hand, Draco vanished Harry's clothes along with his own, leaving him and his husband naked. Draco found Harry's nipples and smirk. He squeezed one eliciting another whimper from Harry's swollen lips. He rolled the hard nub between his thumb and forefinger as he took Harry's other nipple in his mouth, sucking on it gently. Harry threw his head back in pleasure as Draco sucked harder, biting hard on the nipple every now and then.

As Draco continued his ministrations, Harry started bucking into Draco's hips, grinding their cocks together. Draco pulled away and smirked at Harry. 'So that's how you want to play it?' And he went back to the nipple, while steadying Harry's hips with his free hand. Harry groaned in frustration, but then he gasped as Draco started to grind their erection together himself. Draco started out at a slow pace and got faster as his hand, the one steadying Harry in place, traveled to Harry's ass and probed it.

Harry whimpered, trying to get more friction going between his cock and Draco's or his ass and Draco's amazing fingers, _anything_. 'Draco, please, fuck me, hurt me, do _something_ other than this, please!!'

Draco slowed his pace again, and added another finger into Harry's entrance. The brunet's cock was already covered in pre-come, and as much as Draco wanted to lick it off, he stopped himself, and kept his attention at Harry's rapidly swelling nipples. Harry started begging Draco again, asking him to do something more, to kill him if Draco wanted to, just as long as the torture stopped. Draco started grinding harder into Harry, while biting on the nipple in his mouth, and Harry jerked as he came, screaming Draco's name as loud as he could.

Draco pulled away; his cock covered in Harry's come, and held the brunet until his breathing stilled. Harry looked into Draco's eyes and said, 'Fuck me, Draco, _please_, I want you to come inside me.'

Draco's breath hitched and he unshackled Harry, carrying him to the cot. He laid Harry there and straddled him, bending low to kiss Harry's lips. With one movement, Draco thrust his dick into Harry's entrance with only Harry's come as lubricant. Harry hissed in pain as he always did, but Draco started moving in and out regardless of that. Harry wrapped his legs around his husband's waist and pulled him in deeper. Draco was startled; he stopped and looked at Harry with an intense gaze. Draco's eyes were black, except for a ring of silver around them. Harry knew what Draco was thinking, he'd never been _this_ deep inside of Harry, and it was as though they were one.

Harry nodded, quietly asking Draco to keep moving, so the blond did, and soon he was coming into Harry, biting into the boy's neck to stop himself from crying out. As Draco's orgasm washed over him, Harry held him close, running his fingers through Draco's perfect, blond hair. Draco's breathing calmed and he propped himself up on his elbow to look at Harry.

'I love you, Harry,' he said with a smile.

Harry pecked Draco on the lips and said, 'I love you too, but you have to leave. It's already later than usual.'

Draco nodded and got up, cleaning himself and Harry off with a quick spell. As Draco pulled his pants on, he noticed the worried look on Harry's face. He leaned in, cupped Harry's cheek and whispered, 'I'll be fine, I promise. I'll just tell them that I was more frustrated than I thought. Ok?' Harry smiled and nodded, as Draco tucked him in, and left.

* * *

Draco _did_ run into his father that night. The old man accused Draco of being too attached to Potter, but as always Draco denied it maliciously. And the fight led to the same "discussion" the father and son seemed to have every few nights. Lucius would accuse Draco of having something to do with Nagini's death, and Draco would shrug it off like nothing but an ill willed rumor. Of course he feared that his father would discover him, but at the moment all Draco could do was wait and hope that the plan goes off without a hitch.

* * *

Harry and Draco had to wait a whole week before executing their plan. The potion Draco would brew before stabbing Harry had to be brewed during the first crescent moon of the month. Every night, Harry sat on his cot looking out at the sky through his barely-there window, hoping that somehow time would speed up, but now as the time has come, neither boy, or should I say man, wanted to go through with this part of the plan. Draco honestly couldn't see himself stabbing anyone, let alone the love of his life! Harry, on the other hand, wasn't so much worried about getting stabbed than he was about the next step. Actually killing Voldemort was the hard part.

Draco cleared his throat, and Harry turned around to face the blond crouched over on the floor, in front of a small caldron. The potion was ready, he could tell from the violet bubbles hissing in the caldron. Harry sighed as he sat on the floor next to Draco, crossed his legs and sniffed. The potion didn't smell bad, if anything it smelled like peppermint, still that was no indication that things would go right.

'It'll all be fine soon, trust me,' Draco piped up. Harry smiled and nodded, unable to talk with the huge lump in his throat.

Draco cupped Harry's cheek, caressing it with his thumb. 'You should drink it now, and about fifteen minutes later I'll…' His voice trailed off as though he couldn't say what he thought, which was true seeing he had tears in his eyes.

Harry put on his happiest face and said, 'I'll be fine, you said it yourself, Drake. Don't worry, please?'

Draco smiled and kissed Harry, then he ladled some of the potion into a goblet and handed it to Harry. Harry took a deep breath, inclined the goblet to Draco, and drained the potion in one gulp. It didn't taste bad! It was a little warm, but definitely minty. Draco vanished the caldron and the goblet and both men sat waiting.

Almost fifteen minutes later, Draco cleared his throat again. Harry smiled and rested his back against the wall. 'I think I'd rather you do it here,' he said quietly.

Draco nodded and crawled to where Harry sat, resting a hand on Harry's back as his other hand found the dagger. Draco eyed it for a second and said, 'Are you sure about this? I mean, can't we just leave all this to the Dark Lord?'

Harry chuckled lightly and shook his head. 'No, love, we can't. Remember that we're doing this for a much greater reason.'

Draco cocked an eyebrow and said, 'And what's that?'

Harry bit on his lower lip, then replied, 'Er, I can't remember.' They both laughed for a second before Draco announced that it was time. Harry nodded and Draco got ready to stab him, but then he dropped the dagger and kissed Harry feverishly as tears streamed down his face. Harry kissed back just as fiercely, but then he pulled away, picking up the dagger and handing it to Draco.

'Draco, you have to-to be strong for the both of us right now. Please, you have to do this!'

The blond shook his head and said, 'No! I can't, _please_, Harry, don't make me do this!'

Harry held Draco close and tried to sooth him. 'It's ok, love, you've brewed the potion properly, so I'll be fine.' Draco looked up at Harry and the brunet smiled. 'I'll only be out for a few seconds and then I'll be awake again.' Draco liked that, Harry would be asleep for a while and then he would just wake up. That's how Draco had to think about it, he wasn't killing the love of his life, he was merely putting him to sleep.

Draco took a deep breath and pulled away from Harry, lifting the dagger up. Harry nodded and with one motion, Draco plunged the dagger up to the hilt into Harry's gut. The Golden Boy gave a sharp gasp and his hands shot out to hold on to his husband's arms. Draco held Harry close as the searing pain wracked the brunet's body, he gasped and shuddered, but he wouldn't let himself scream or cry, if only to spare Draco the agony of hearing Harry's pain. Harry's vision blurred and his breath was coming out in irregular, sharp gasps. Draco's arms tightened around the slighter man as his body got colder by the second.

'Harry?'

Harry looked up weakly into Draco's eyes. Draco's heart was breaking, he could tell, but he only managed a 'Hugh?'

Draco bit his lips then said, 'Are…er, does it…'

Harry nodded and nuzzled into Draco's arms until his cold body finally stopped breathing, by which time Draco was in tears, clutching Harry's limp body and rocking them both back and forth. A few minutes passed and Draco started to panic. Harry was supposed to stay dead for less than two minutes, maybe the potion isn't working. Maybe Draco brewed it wrong, or maybe Harry had very little of it. As these thoughts raced through Draco's mind, Harry's eyes started to flutter open and he soon gasped and started to cough, to Draco's extreme relief, though the blond probably should have given Harry space rather than hold him even tighter.

After Harry had caught his breath, he and Draco looked at the stab wound, it wasn't there! Harry's skin was perfect and unharmed, but the dagger was still covered in blood, and though both men knew that the potion would result in this, neither actually imagined what it would feel like to witness its affects. Draco looked Harry over and smiled.

'So, what's it like being dead?' he asked, trying to lighten the mood up.

Harry shrugged and said, 'Dark, _very_ dark.' They both chuckled airily, trying to forget how frightened they were a few minutes ago, but then Harry cleared his throat and they stopped. 'Draco, love, I think it's time we get out of here.'

Draco nodded and helped Harry to his feet. The brunet swayed a bit, but soon steadied explaining that he was a little lightheaded. 'Have you owled the Order?' asked Harry.

Draco nodded as he unlocked the door and walked before Harry to make sure the coast was clear. 'Harry,' Draco called out, and Harry went out of his cell for the first time in almost three months. He took a deep breath and rubbed his eyes to get them adjusted to the light from the torches hung along the walls.

Draco looked at Harry for a second to make sure that he was fine and then led the way. They were headed for Voldemort's chambers, rather risky, but that was all they could come up with. Harry would go in and act as though he managed to knock Draco out and find his way to the chamber. And while Harry and Voldemort were preoccupied in their jibes, Draco would come in and shoot Voldemort in the heart. Simple, then why did it sound so hazardous? Well maybe cause it was, and that's what Draco kept reminding Harry of all the way up to the third floor if you can believe it.

'Drake, stop it! We're doing this! Have you forgotten that you had to _stab_ me?'

Draco shook his head and stopped talking as they approached Voldemort's chamber. Draco stood by the door and Harry pushed it open. He went in; it wasn't as dark as he expected it to be, thankfully. He was nervous enough as it is without glaring light. Harry walked in and looked around until his eyes landed on an armchair by a fireplace. A chill ran down Harry's spine as a high pitched hiss emanated from the figure at the fire.

'You're late.' Apparently Voldemort had been waiting for someone. Hopefully that someone wouldn't come; otherwise Draco was in for a nasty surprise. 'So Lucius, why are you late?'

Lucius, huh? Well Voldemort will _not_ like this. 'It's me, Voldemort,' Harry announced calmly. The Dark Lord shot up from his seat and spun around to face Harry, and the brunet could see the furry in the snake's eyes.

'Potter,' the used-to-be man spat. 'What are you doing here? Or better yet, how did you get passed Draco?'

Harry shrugged nonchalantly and replied, 'Easy, I simply had him untie me this time and after he was sated I hit him on the head. You really shouldn't use aristocrats for minions. Their skin isn't thick enough for your line of work.'

Voldemort seemed to growl at Harry's words, but then he steadied himself and attempted a smile. 'Where are my manners? Potter, would you like a drink? Oh what am I saying, of course you would! You haven't had one since I captured you,' he said, moving around the room to where there were crystal glasses and bottles of whisky. Voldemort poured some into two glasses and handed one to Harry. The boy eyed the glass a moment before Voldemort said, 'Would I kill my final Horcrux, Potter?'

Harry's eyes narrowed and Voldemort explained, 'You know me better than to think I don't know about the memories that old fool managed to get his hands on. We both know about Horcruxes now, and _you're_ one of them. Why do you think I'm keeping you alive, boy?'

Harry took the glass and took a swig only after Voldemort had taken one himself. Harry looked the Dark Lord in the eye and asked, 'Why _are_ you keeping me alive? I thought you had more Horcruxes hidden away.'

Voldemort shrugged, which wasn't something Harry was used to seeing, and said, 'Oh but my dear boy, they've all been destroyed, except for you, that is.'

Harry rolled his eyes and said, 'But when you brought me here Nagini was alive, wasn't she?'

The snake nodded and leered as he said, 'Some Muggle got to her. And I kept you around just in case, plus it seemed that you were ample _entertainment_ to the young Malfoy.'

'I wouldn't call him entertainment, my Lord,' came Draco's voice from the entrance. Both Harry and Voldemort looked at the blond and Voldemort stopped leering. 'Ah, Draco, I was wondering when you'd get back. It seems your _pet_ got out. You really should make sure he's got his leash on next time.'

Draco's eyes flashed with anger and he aimed his gun at Voldemort. The snake put his glass down and chuckled at Draco, whose aim faltered a bit at the disturbing noise, but a look at Harry and Draco was steady again.

'You fool! I should have known Potter would turn you around. No matter, I'll be able to replace you,' Voldemort said with confidence, as though a gun weren't pointing at him at the moment. 'Do you think a mere gun could kill the Dark Lord?' He started cackling loudly and Harry had to cover his ears at the sickening sound. Harry looked at Draco, who still seemed hesitant. Harry nodded, giving Draco his best reassuring smile, and Draco's finger tightened around the trigger. A blast sounded and everyone was silent for the longest time. Draco stood, holding the hot gun in his hands, unable to move, and Harry stood unblinking, hoping that Draco hadn't missed his mark.

Seconds later the Dark Lord's laugher stopped and his body fell limply to the cold ground. Harry stood there, unable to process what had happened. Voldemort was _gone_? Could that be true? Harry vaguely registered Draco move closer to the body to inspect it. Draco turned to look at Harry and smiled. 'He's gone, Harry.' And Harry's knees buckled as waves of relief washed through his body and tears streamed down his cheeks. Draco couldn't understand why Harry was crying, but he held the brunet just the same. 'Shush, Harry, it's ok. It's over. You're free now.'

Soon, footsteps came from the corridor and Draco tensed a bit until he saw Lupin and a few others from the Order. They all looked around, their gazes landing on Voldemort's lifeless body, and then on Harry's shuddering form. Lupin gave some instructions, and he went over to Draco and Harry.

He crouched down and asked, 'Why is Harry crying?'

Draco shrugged and said, 'Maybe he's overwhelmed. I mean this was huge.'

Lupin nodded and asked Draco to bring Harry along, and as they walked out the door, they saw Lucius's body slumped against a wall, stupefied by Lupin's spell.

* * *

A week later Harry was standing by the window of his room at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. It was a sunny day and his eyes were finally adjusting to the light. He opened the window to let some fresh air in. He took a deep breath and smiled as a pair of strong arms wrapped around his waist, and he tilted his head backwards to get a kiss from Draco.

'How are you feeling today, love?' asked Draco.

Harry shrugged, turning around in his husband's arms to hug him. 'I think I'm fine. It's all just settling in, I think. Have you seen Ron and Hermione?'

Draco shook his head. 'No, I think they went shopping. You know, their wedding's in less than two months now. I thought we'd go shopping too. This place has _way_ too many snakes in it.'

Harry raised an eyebrow and said, 'But I thought Slytherins liked snakes.'

Draco rolled his eyes and said, 'Too much of a good thing, Harry. Now please get dressed before I'm tempted to fuck you again.'

Harry smiled, kissed Draco, and headed to the bathroom to get dressed for the day. It was great being back home again, with his family and friends, who thankfully, seemed to trust Draco after the work he'd done with Harry. The Weasleys threw a small party for Harry and Draco, calibrating both Voldemort's fall and Harry and Draco's marriage. One the same night, Ron and Hermione announced their engagement, and that, I'm sure you've guessed, only gave Mrs. Weasley a greater reason to cry. So everyone had lots to do at the moment, preparing for the wedding and, in Harry's and Draco's case, redecorating Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, but the bottom line is that Harry's finally happy.

**A/N:**** That ending made **_**no sense**_** to me at all! It was rather anticlimactic, I'm sorry for that, I'm still working on my dramatic writing, but I hope you liked the rest of my plotfic. It was my first and I must say I'm happy with it. Now **_**please review**_** and tell me what you think!!**


End file.
